


give me one good reason

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spark!Stiles, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если я буду умирать, Дерек, что ты сделаешь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me one good reason

**Author's Note:**

> для poor ka на заказ: много золотых блесток, кровища, Стерек

— Если я буду умирать, Дерек, что ты сделаешь?

В глазах у Стайлза мелкими всполохами отражаются золотые блестки, падающие отовсюду. Больше похоже на сюрреалистический сон. 

Стайлз смеется, но Дерек слышит, что ему совсем не весело. Это нервный, беспомощный смех.

— И сделаешь ли ты хоть что-нибудь.

Уже не спрашивает, отворачивается и уходит.

Золото блестит у него в коротких волосах и Дерек наконец находит ответ.

*

Запах крови для Дерека становится самым противным запахом из всех возможных. 

Сладкий трупный запах, и тот приятнее, чем запах крови.

Стайлз хрипит что-то, надрывается в крике, пытаясь предупредить и Скотта и Дерека — никакого толка.

У него на руках следы от синяков, такие, что не сойдут еще неделю.

Запах крови Стайлза оглушает и Дерек перекидывается, зная, что убьет всех без исключения.

*

— Какой ты представляешь свою жизнь через пять лет?

Вопрос задает Айзек, он смотрит только на Дерека и больше ни на кого. Бойд с Эрикой улыбаются, предвкушая ответ.

Стайлз перестает жевать и отвечает, ухмыляясь так, словно сейчас скажет самую забавную вещь на свете:

— Такими темпами, ребята, лично себя я вижу в могиле.

Скотт рядом с Дереком забывает вдохнуть.

Это ни черта не смешно.

*

Ему вспарывали живот, стреляли в голову, пропускали разряды тока через все тело, ломали позвоночник. Это не страшно. Больно, да, но не страшно.

Когда Скотт валяется на бетонном полу и стонет, захлебываясь кровью, Дерек уже не может вспомнить, когда такое впервые произошло с ним самим.

Руки Стайлза в крови, он снова кричит и Дерек помогает ему унести Скотта в машину.

— Он же не может так умереть, не может, да? Скажи мне хоть что-нибудь?

И если бы Стайлз не цеплялся красными пальцами за руль, он бы наверняка начал бить Дерека.

*

Скотт скребет когтями по железу и падает на колени. 

Стайлз на руках у Дерека еле дышит. Он не ранен, он не устал. Его отравили, и теперь все зависит от того, как быстро они приедут к Лидии.

— Это так тупо. Меня должны были разрубить пополам, сжечь, проткнуть когтями или убить пулей.

Дерек подхватывает его удобнее, уже чувствуя, как яд начинает отравлять тело изнутри. Запах Стайлза меняется. Цвет его лица тоже.

Это так тупо — иначе и не скажешь.

*

— Я умираю, Стайлз, что ты сделаешь?

Дерек больше не может держать глаза открытыми, поэтому он представляет выражение лица Стайлза, когда тот отвечает:

— Сейчас узнаем.

Игла шприца доходит до сердца и Дерек распахивает глаза, снова видя перед собой падающие из ниоткуда золотые блестки.


End file.
